


Election Day

by Love (crazylove)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylove/pseuds/Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's election day and Anoop's not going to be distracted by a good looking guy in a pink wig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Election Day

Anoop didn't even really know the guy but by election day he was pretty damn sick of his face. Matt strolled over in his pink Vote Abdul shirt and the matching baseball hat was on backwards. Anoop could barely look at him because he was just so ridiculous.

There was no way Abdul was going to win.

"Hey," Matt said. Anoop just stared. He had a roll of "Abdul for Senate 2010" stickers in one hand but he offered Anoop his other. "I just wanted to say good luck today."

Anoop crossed his arms. He'd seen the final poll numbers last night. Cowell still had a big lead and North Carolina was usually a red state. The thought that his campaign needed some good luck was pretty laughable.

"Good luck to you," Anoop said. Matt laughed. It was pretty irritating.

"I can't believe this is it!" Matt said. "We've been campaigning so long. It's the end of an era, you know? I feel like this has been my whole life for the past three months. I think I'm going to miss it. Did you vote? I had to get it out of the way. I'm going to be running all over the city. But I'm excited! We did a lot of phone banking last night and I think we're going to have a surge. Do you feel it? Do you think we're going to have a surge?"

Anoop just stared at him. That was another thing about this Matt guy; he actually thought that Anoop cared about what he was saying. Whenever they were in the same room he would just talk and talk and talk. Sometimes Anoop didn't think he understood that they were actually on opposite sides.

"I don't know," Matt said, answering his own question. "I hope so. Oh, are those new shirts? They look good, they fit well. It's been a good fight, right, Anoop? Remember the debate? I thought it was fair. It was really good. You know, Cowell had a good point about the bonds. We really don't know what happened to that. He got me thinking. It's never that black and white."

Anoop tugged at his shirt. Matt was right, they were new in gray and black. Only the senior campaign staff got to wear them and Anoop's said "campaign manager" on the back. It was a great job right out of college. He was hired as a regional campaign manager for the incumbent candidate, Senator Cowell, who was looking for a third term. Everything was going great until Senator Cowell's competitor, Rep Paula Abdul from the 14th district, started climbing in the polls and all of a sudden Cowell wanted to know why she had 200 thousand twitter followers and he didn't have any.

The reason was Matt Giraud, Abdul's online campaign manager. For some reason Anoop was stuck with the task of trying to keep up with him. When Matt launched an interactive website Anoop had to find someone to do it better. When Matt started a weekly live chat on ustream Anoop had to convince Cowell that webcams wouldn't suck his soul. It was one thing after another, constantly playing catch up. While Abdul was cute and charming with all the social media Cowell was boring and overbearing and his healthy dose of sarcasm just came off all wrong through the Internet. Anoop signed up to organizer canvassers and help write speeches. He didn't learn how to write a funny tweet in the middle of the night when he was majoring in PolySci at UNC. Then Cowell would get pissed at him.

This wasn't part of the deal.

Anoop couldn't stand Matt.

"Just..." Anoop said. "Isn't your side over there?"

Matt glanced over his shoulder. His people were stationed on the other side of the building. They had pink balloons tied to the trees.

"Yeah," he said. "So are you going to stay at this polling place all day?"

"No," Anoop said. In fact, now was the perfect time to leave. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and jingled them in his hand. "I gotta go."

"See you around, Anoop!" Matt called as he hurried to his car. Anoop took a deep breath and let it out once he escaped.

Matt may be better at twitter but Abdul was still going to lose.

* 

He saw Matt again again at polling place five. He was wearing a pink wig under his baseball cap so he looked mostly like an idiot.

"Did you hear about them displacing the rolls here?" Matt said. Anoop couldn't believe he was seriously working on a major political campaign looking like that. "They misplaced about 100 names. But my people figured it out. Don't worry."

Anoop shook his head. "What is that?" he said, pointing at Matt's fake hair. Matt touched his wig and then smiled. It was disarmingly charming. Anoop had to look away.

"Pink's our power color," Matt said. "I want to give out good vibes. It's a big day!"

"Right," Anoop said. "Well then."

He turned around because he couldn't take Matt's ridiculousness anymore and he needed to get away from that smile. But when he looked at Matt again he was still smiling and the pink seemed to bring out the green in his eyes.

"Thanks," Anoop said after a moment. "For telling me about the rolls. I'm glad you guys figured it out."

"No problem," Matt said. "I want it to be a fair race. When you lose!"

He laughed and his whole face just lit up and he seemed so delighted with himself that Anoop found himself smiling too. Then he quickly closed his mouth and regained his composure.

"Yeah," Anoop said. "Whatever."

"I was only playing, Anoop!" Matt called after him. Anoop managed to keep a straight face until he made it to his car. Then he was smiling again.

* 

Anoop subbed for campaigners so they could break for dinner. He handed out brochures at polling place 11. It was getting dark. Anoop's stomach rumbled loudly. He could see the pink balloons on the other side of the parking lot. Most people stepped away when he approached them but Anoop tried anyway. He turned around when he felt someone tap his back.

"Hey," Matt said. He wasn't wearing the wig but he was holding a bag from Taco Bell. "They made me take off the wig. I got extra tacos, do you want some?"

Anoop was about to shake his head but then his stomach growled loud enough for them to both hear it. Matt laughed.

"I have hard and soft," he said. "So good. They saw my Abdul shirt and gave it to me free, like that 12 pack! I guess people are ready for change."

"Or maybe they just felt sorry for you," Anoop said. He took a soft taco. He'd usually jump off a bridge before eating something like this but it had been a long day and truth was Taco Bell tacos were pretty good. "Because you'll probably be crying into your pillow tonight."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh..." Matt said, put his hand over his mouth like they were in grade school. "I think you're looking in your own future, Anoop. We're not going down like that. Pink power."

Anoop couldn't help laughing now. He stuffed a taco in his mouth so he wouldn't laugh too hard.

"Everyone knows that the Pink Ranger was the coolest," Matt said. "That's why we picked that color."

"Nope," Anoop said, swallowing politely. "Green."

"Tommy? No way, Anoop. Oh man, no wonder Cowell's going down! This is a sad sad day for us all!" Matt said. He was grinning. Anoop wished he didn't like that smile so much.

"Green means more Americans get to keep their money," Anoop said. "Instead of losing it in outrageous taxes when your candidate raises them."

"Oh," Matt said. He wasn't smiling so much now. "That's what it means." He turned away but then came back to Anoop after a moment.

"You can have the rest," Matt said. "I'm not going to eat them."

There were three more soft tacos in the bag. Anoop took it and raised his eyebrows. Matt walked away without another word, back to his side with the stickers and the pink balloons. Anoop craned his neck a little.

Matt had a really nice ass.

* 

The race was close. They weren't able to call it even with 20% of precincts reporting. Anoop checked twitter constantly for updates but there was nothing solid to report. He had a lump in the pit of his stomach. The Taco Bell had been a bad idea. Talking to that Matt guy at all was a bad idea because sometimes he'd catch himself thinking about his smile or his ass when Cowell's career was on the line. Anoop was sure if Cowell lost that he would blame him for only hitting 50K twitter followers but what was Anoop supposed to do about that?

No, Cowell wasn't going to lose. The big gathering was in Charlotte but Anoop's territory was Raleigh-Durham-Chapel Hill so he wasn't anywhere close to the action. All he could do was pace around in this bar with his colleagues and watch the TV, refresh Twitter and wait and wait.

Anoop turned when he heard loud laughter coming from the door. A big group of people walked inside, wearing pink. Anoop's eyes narrowed in on the source of the loudest laughter.

Matt was wearing that ridiculous pink wig again.

"Hey!" Matt said, when he spotted Anoop. "I didn't know you guys were coming to chill here."

"It's only the best bar in Chapel Hill," Anoop said, dryly.

"Yeah?" Matt grinned at him. "Are you nervous? I can feel it, Anoop! It's decision time. I think we got it in the bag. What are you going to do when you lose? Are you really going to cry into your pillow?"

Suddenly, Anoop had enough. This wasn't a simple high school popularity contest. This was an election to the US Senate. Nobody could parade around in pink wigs and hand out stupid stickers and eat Taco Bell and laugh like they didn't have a care in the world and expect to win a major American election. Anoop really couldn't stand this guy.

"Hey," Anoop said. "I don't know if you've heard but the number of at-replies you get doesn't actually equal votes. Especially if they are in response to some joke you retweeted."

Matt giggled after a moment. "Did you see that?" he asked. "Dane Cook is really funny."

"Dane Cook," Anoop said. "Is horrible. And your campaign is sloppy! I don't think you guys ever focused on the issues. What exactly has Paula Abdul ever done in Washington? All she does is parade around like the real life Elle Woods! She even has a stupid little dog in her purse. Pink doesn't matter. Jokes don't matter, Matt. Issues matter! Where does she stand on the _issues_? Do you ever tweet about that! Senator Cowell has a proven record of creating jobs in this state. He stopped an unnecessary tax hike that could have affected millions of people! When I talk about him I actually use words! I don't need power colors! Do you ever think about that?"

When Anoop finished talking he was breathing hard. The TV was turned up loud and people were talking. Nobody was really paying attention to them in the far corner of the bar. Matt stared at him. It seemed to last for a long time.

"If you paid attention," Matt said quietly. "To my Twitter feed you will see that I tweeted a link to a comprehensive spreadsheet that I created listing Representative Abdul's accomplishments and votes over the past four years. Yes, Senator Cowell blocked the tax hike but that was something that would affect the top 20% of earners in North Carolina. It didn't even touch the people we're really trying to help. I say that's greedy. And that's the probably with most of Washington. They're greedy. But Representative Abdul is really trying to help people. And animals, too. I don't think it's wrong to have a little fun but I know my facts too, Anoop. I'm not just flying blind here."

"Why not start with the facts?" Anoop said. "Why are you retweeting Dane Cook jokes and wearing a pink wig? You're making her look like a joke!"

"Because we have to get their attention," Matt said, staring at Anoop with his intense green eyes. "Young people in this country just don't vote. In fact, nobody votes anymore. Hell, Anoop, I don't care if someone votes for my guy or your guy or some random guy named Mr. Cheesehead from down the street. Just as long as they are engaged! We've really going to work on that. If pink wigs help then... that's what I'll do."

"You don't really care if they don't vote for Rep Abdul?" Anoop asked.

"Well," Matt said. "I told you about the rolls, didn't I? I didn't have to do that."

Anoop watched him carefully. "You don't care if you win?" he pressed.

Matt paused and took a deep breath. He let it out slowly. "Of course I want to win. We deserve it."

"We deserve to win," Anoop said. "We ran the better campaign. The serious one."

"We brought people to the polls," Matt said. "No matter how you do it that's more important."

"I don't think so," Anoop said. "I'd rather have five serious voters than 50 ones who just came out to get a free wig."

"That's because all five of those serious voters are voting for your guy," Matt said. "And maybe some of those 50 silly ones would vote for mine."

"Not if they're smart," Anoop said. He felt daring. He stepped a little closer.

"Are you saying I'm not smart?" Matt said. "Or my voters aren't smart? Is that what you're implying?"

Anoop shrugged. He didn't move away. "I guess we'll find out."

"You know what?" Matt said. "I think you're pretty arrogant. You're stuck up. You've been looking down on us all day."

"And I think you're pretty ridiculous," Anoop said. "You're shallow and not as funny as you think."

"You know what else I think?" Matt said.

"What?" Anoop said. There wasn't much space between them all.

Matt grinned. Anoop stared at his lips.

"I think you're pretty hot," Matt said. Anoop pushed Matt against the wall then. Matt's eyes widened.

"Ditto," Anoop said. Then he kissed him hard.

He couldn't deny that he'd been wanting to do that all day and it was so wrong but Matt tasted so good and he was such a great kisser. Anoop couldn't stop his hands from wandering, clutching at Matt's sides, gripping his arms, squeezing his face, brushing against his crotch. Matt kissed him harder and harder as Anoop pressed his body against his. His lips were everything Anoop had imagined from staring at them. Matt slipped his hands under Anoop's shirt. Anoop pulled away from his lips long enough to utter a deep moan.

"Whoa," Matt said. He was still wearing his stupid wig.

"Yeah," Anoop said. He kissed Matt's neck, sucked at the skin right below his ear.

"Damn." Matt was breathing hard. Anoop kissed him on the lips again so he would stop talking. Matt pulled away after a moment.

"Hey," he said. "We're like..."

Anoop pushed himself back. They were still at the bar. Nobody was paying attention but they would start to notice soon.

The bathrooms were in the back. Anoop was glad to see that they were single stall. He pulled Matt in with him. There wasn't any reason to pretend like this wasn't happening. As soon as the door locked behind them he grabbed Matt and started kissing him again, moving his hands around to grope Matt's ass. Matt moaned in his mouth.

"Senator Cowell's gonna reduce government spending," Anoop said, as he undid Matt's belt. "And give that money back to our troops fighting for us overseas."

"Rep Abdul saved a bunny from the death penalty once," Matt said. He helped Anoop with his zipper. Anoop stroked him through his underwear. He was nice and hard. Anoop felt the same way.

"How do you save a bunny from the death penalty?" Anoop asked. Matt slipped Anoop's shirt over his head and tossed it in the corner. He rested his hand on Matt's curls as Matt started kissing him all over his chest.

"Changed legislation," Matt said between kisses. He sucked on Anoop's nipple. Anoop tugged on Matt's hair. "No death penalty for animals."

"That's..." Anoop panted, trying to speak in sentences as Matt kissed him lower and lower. "Ridiculous."

"Just as ridiculous as thinking the money is going to the troops," Matt said. He yanked Anoop's belt off, pulled his pants down. "When you know that money is going straight back into the pockets of the fat cats of Washington."

"Senator Cowell's not a fat cat," Anoop said. Matt kissed him on the mouth again and bit his lower lip lightly. Anoop was surprised at how much he liked it. He watched Matt pulled his pink shirt off. Then his hands went back to Matt's ass, feeling him through the underwear. Then he pushed Matt's boxer-briefs down and smacked his bare ass, lightly.

"Cowell," Anoop said. "He's not even American."

"You should do that again," Matt said. Anoop smacked Matt's ass again, harder this time.

"That's for thinking Dane Cook is funny," Anoop said. Matt turned around, bracing himself against the sink. Anoop spanked him hard enough for the smack to echo throughout the bathroom.

"Oh God," Matt said. "If I get punished like this I think I'll make that mistake every time."

Anoop grabbed Matt's hips and kissed him right at the top of his ass crack. He licked his way up Matt's spine. He could taste Matt's sweet skin, his salty sweat.

"Damn, Noop, my legs are shaking," Matt said.

"Senator Cowell has seen a 2% decrease in the unemployment rate," Anoop said, kissing the back of Matt's neck. "Since they passed his bill as the start of the year."

"Yeah but the people who have been out of work haven't had a job in a long time," Matt said. "And they are freezing unemployment benefits. Rep Abdul's gonna change that."

Anoop reached around Matt and grabbed his cock. Matt jerked, breathing shallowly.

"Senator Cowell--" Anoop started but Matt interrupted him.

"Hey, Anoop," Matt said. "I enjoy your talking points but can we just fuck?"

"Gladly," Anoop murmured.

They had to stop while they fished in their pockets for enough change to buy a condom from the vending machine mounted on the wall.

"Rep Abdul believes in comprehensive sex education in schools," Matt said.

"Yeah?" Anoop said. "I think this is as comprehensive as it gets."

Anoop didn't really expect to be fucking his opponent's campaign strategist over the sink in the back bathroom of a bar while they waited for results but it was a good way to pass the time. Matt was really hot, especially the way he thrust himself back at Anoop and sort of growled while Anoop was jacking him off. Anoop watched him making faces in the mirror and his eyes rolled in the back of his head when he came. The automatic faucet and soap dispenser was going crazy, splashing and whirring to life every few seconds. Anoop pumped harder just as he was about to come and he groaned loudly, feeling all of the tension from the stressful election leave his body with his release. It was over now. He did everything he could possibly do.

Including the competition.

Matt turned to him afterward and grabbed a wad of toilet paper. They cleaned each other up, smiling a little shyly. Matt cleared his throat and spoke first.

"You let me wear the wig," he said.

Anoop snatched the wig off of Matt's head and put it on top of his own head. Matt laughed.

"You look good in pink, Noop," Matt said. Anoop grabbed Matt's arm and pulled him closer. He kissed him once again.

"So do you," Anoop said.

By the time they made it back to the bar everyone was gathered around the bar.

"Hey!" someone called out. "Shut up! They're about the call the race."

"The results are in," the newscaster said on all the flat screens surrounding them. "It was a close race..."

"Hey," Matt said. He nudged Anoop's side. "Whatever happens you ran a good race."

Anoop nodded. "So did you," he said.

"But," Matt said. "Someone ran the better race. So the winner should get a prize."

Everyone gasped as the camera swung around to show the final map before they showed the winner. Anoop glanced up there for a moment but he really couldn't take his eyes off of Matt.

"What does the winner get?" Anoop asked.

"Next time," Matt said, just as the celebration started. "The winner gets to top."

Anoop grinned.


End file.
